


Happy Halloween Sasuke

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brothers, Costumes, Fluff, Food Sex, Halloween, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke decides to stay home with his older brother on Halloween to hand out candy.  Sweet things begin to happen between them.  Modern-ish Westernized feeling Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween Sasuke

“You look silly, aniki,” Sasuke giggled as Itachi carved the gigantic orange pumpkin with his razor sharp kunai. His baby brother seemed to enjoy the way his tongue crept from the corner of his mouth, clinging to his upper lip and he sliced a perfectly triangular nose into the perfectly monstrous gourd. 

Mikoto had allowed Sasuke to carry the enormous pumpkin up the front doorsteps and into the house. Itachi hadn’t been able to keep himself from grinning at the way that Sasuke’s steps had been staggered from the weight of the pumpkin. It was bigger than he was! What was their mother thinking buying such a big one? 

Tonight was Halloween. Itachi had just finished carving the jack-o’lantern and Sasuke was feeling overly bubbly and talkative. He had made plans to go trick or treating with Naruto and Sakura earlier in the week, but was now having definite thoughts of cancelling his arrangements with them. He was twelve after all… he really was getting too old to be participating in such childish activities.

His actual reasoning for this was due to the fact that he had found out that Itachi would be staying home alone tonight to hand out candy. Mikoto and Fugaku would be attending a Halloween party at the home of the Hokage, and Itachi had offered to remain at the house and hand out the vast assortment of sweets that Mikoto had bought that day. 

Sasuke didn’t mind hanging around with Naruto and Sakura *occasionally* outside of school, but if there was an opportunity to spend free time with his nii-san, then the contest was won hands down by Itachi. There was *no one* he would rather spend time with; and especially no one that he would rather *be alone* with. 

“Aniki…”

“Yeah…”

“Can I stay home with you tonight? And hand out candy?”

“You don’t want to go out with your friends and get us *lots* of candy?” Itachi teased, knowing full-well what the answer would be.

“…” Sasuke hesitated. 

“Hmm?” Itachi caught his gaze and held it, smiling knowingly at his baby brother.

“No. I’d rather stay with you.”

“Then I would rather you stay with me, otouto,” Itachi answered him truthfully. An entire evening at home alone with his little brother definitely captured his attention and seemed far more alluring than anything else he could imagine at the moment.

“Promise you won’t scare me like you did last year?”

“Otouto, that clown was stupid looking.”

“I thought it was scary. Clowns freak me out.”

“Foolish otouto…”

“Well, just remember, if you do decide to frighten me again, you’ll be stuck with me in your bed for the next two weeks until I get over it.”

Itachi stilled his finishing touches on the pumpkin momentarily as his mind embraced the idea of two weeks worth of night time cuddling with Sasuke and he felt his heart speed up in his chest, reliving the memories of the way Sasuke’s hair smelled, and the way his skin heated so warmly beneath Itachi’s comforter. He couldn’t forget the way it felt to spoon against his baby brother in a cherished snuggle. That made up his mind. He was definitely going to scare Sasuke out of his wits tonight so that he would have no other choice but to sleep with him. He snickered mentally at the concept.

~ ~ ~

The blustery October breezes blew through the streets of Konoha, making for a chilly night as all the children of the village made their way into the residential district in full costume. The cobblestone streets and byways were filled with ghosts, goblins and ghouls in search of the house with the most candy. 

Night fell at the Uchiha house and Itachi sat a small white candle in the large pumpkin he had carved, on their front doorstep to welcome visitors to the house. It was quite a festive atmosphere. 

Itachi was wearing a black t-shirt that read ‘This IS my Halloween costume, Bitch…’ across the front. His dark hair was loosed from its ponytail and fell long and attractively over his shoulders. The jeans he was wearing were ripped and faded-- his usual favorite attire. He had turned seventeen in June of that year, but still he looked forward more than anything else to the fact that he would be spending the evening alone with his little brother. 

Sasuke appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking incredibly adorable dressed as a young vampire. Itachi had to admit, he definitely looked the part with his midnight black hair and milky white skin. His otouto grinned at him revealing a pair of pearly white fangs gleaming in the light of the hallway lamp. 

“Look, Itachi!” he cried. “Okasan bought me the realistic fangs!” he flashed them at his brother, running up to him and hissing, laughing happily. 

“Ahh… that’s sweet… sharp too,” Itachi purred, reaching out to swipe a fingertip across one of the pointy resin teeth that were attached with a special cement. “You’re not going to bite your big brother are you?” he chuckled playfully.

“I vant to bite your neeeeccckkkk…” Sasuke raised his arms in a menacing manner and moved in on Itachi, pretending to prepare to bite his neck. 

Itachi laughed heartily pushing his precious otouto backwards teasingly. 

“You might get bitten back,” he taunted with an unmistakable gleam in his eye. Sasuke caught the devious twinkle and blushed hard. 

Mikoto and Fugaku appeared at the top of the staircase, in full costume laughing between themselves and paying no mind to their sons exchange at the bottom of the staircase. They had been totally oblivious to the flirting that often took place between their teenaged son and his baby brother, mistaking it for naturally expected sibling affection. 

It was anything but. 

~ ~ ~

The doorbell rang again and Itachi rose from his place on the sofa beside Sasuke to greet the earliest trick-or-treaters. Itachi had turned on the creepy older version of ‘Night of the Living Dead’; it was a Halloween tradition of his to force Sasuke to watch old spooky movies that were supposed to be entirely lame, and wound up scaring Sasuke to death.

“Itachi, these zombies freak me out,” Sasuke whimpered motioning with his arms out to his aniki to hurry and take his seat beside him on the couch, holding a can of whipped cream in his left right hand. He had a habit of getting the can out of the refrigerator and sitting on the couch spraying the fluffy white substance into his mouth while watching his favorite television programs. 

He often got scolded for it by Mikoto, and had become wise to do it while she was out of the house as of late. 

“Nonsense, foolish otouto. They’re not real… you know that.”

“They still creep me out,” Sasuke grumbled inching ever closer to his aniki as he tried to cuddle up to him on the couch. Even if their parents returned early by some freak chance, it would be fine if they found them snuggling on the couch with Sasuke spewing dollop after dollop of whipped cream into his open mouth. Since it was Halloween and a special occasion, perhaps their mother would let it slide this time. 

Itachi felt fairly confident that there was no real chance of their parents returning home early. The Hokage’s yearly Halloween party always lasted until the wee hours of the morning, and the chances were very good that Mikoto and Fugaku would return three sheets in the wind, not really giving a fuck what their teenage sons were doing. 

If either of them had anything to drink, they wouldn’t care if they came home to find the whole entire living room coated in whipped cream and Sasuke swinging from the ceiling fan blades. Neither of them were heavy drinkers, so parties seemed to bring out the festive beast in both of them. 

The doorbell ringing once again drug Itachi up from his place on the sofa, leaving a sulking Sasuke, who was all ready to turn the porch light out and lock the front door. He tired easily of watching Itachi rise up and down from the couch, tossing chocolate pumpkins and butterscotch haystacks into the bags of the village children. 

He didn’t appreciate the way that just when he got comfortable, his brother would rise up and leave him feeling cold and empty, taking with him the warmth and security of his lithe muscular body. 

After about an hour of constant back and forth action to and from the front door with Sasuke finally agreeing to take turns handing out the candy with his brother, they made an agreement to turn off the porch lights, shut the house lights off except for the hallway lamp, and the light over the kitchen sink, and settle in to watch scary movies. 

“What did Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan think about your costume?” Itachi smiled, knowing that the pair had been the final guests of the evening and Sasuke had delivered the remainder of the candy into their open bags. 

“Well, Naruto was just pissed that I blew them off to stay with you, and Sakura said I looked ‘hot’ dressed as a vampire,” Sasuke grinned and rolled his eyes at the pink haired girl’s forwardness. Would she ever learn?

“Hmm…” Itachi murmured looking his baby brother up and down. “I’d have to say that I agree with Sakura this time.”

Sasuke’s cheeks flooded with the tender shade of pink that always turned Itachi on and made him hard as a rock. There was something so innocent about his baby brother that was wildly provocative… so much so that he found it nearly impossible to keep his hands to himself. 

Maybe it was the way that Sasuke was always there seemingly at his beck and call. Perhaps it was the way his body had trembled when Itachi experimentally kissed him two weeks ago… and the fact that they had been kissing every time they found an opportunity now, with each session becoming more heated-- and more difficult for Itachi to keep a rein on himself.

“… you think I’m hot, aniki?” Sasuke whispered softly. 

“… very,” Itachi murmured as his hand snaked into Sasuke’s hair pulling him into another one of those deliciously forbidden kisses that the two of them had been sharing.

Itachi’s tongue always easily found dominance over his baby brother’s, and before long they were fully embraced on the sofa, making out like lovers, albeit new lovers because Itachi had still refrained from touching Sasuke anywhere. He had only kissed him feverishly… but tonight he had decided that he wouldn’t hold back. He would do what Sasuke would allow him to do… short of fucking him that was. It was really too early for Sasuke to be getting fucked. He was only twelve after all.

Sasuke pulled away breathless and stared up into his brother’s face as he loomed over him on the sofa. “Will you touch me, Itachi? Down there?” 

“Hmm?” Itachi smirked at his sexy little brother, who was looking all the more so in the dim light that reached the couch from the hallway. Itachi had already reached for the remote and flipped the television off. Groaning zombies were hardly sensual sounds he desired to hear while making love to his otouto. 

“Will you touch me? I mean… can we take our clothes off? I want to feel you against me.”

Itachi felt his heart begin to pound in his chest and his cock stiffening further; Sasuke was quite daring to be enticing him this way, and his resolve was ready to be thrown out the window. This was what he had been longing to experience for as long as his libido had appeared. He wanted to experience Sasuke sexually. He wanted to touch and lick those innocent pink nipples, fondle and stroke the smooth tender cock. He wanted to make Sasuke his… 

So many fantasies had played out in his overactive imagination, so many dirty thoughts and seductive ideas he had lived out in his mind, and now Sasuke was begging him to get naked and play with him. 

He couldn’t refuse-- he just couldn’t. He thought for a moment about the dangers of being caught by their parents. He got up and walked swiftly to the front door, locking the upper deadbolt, and the chain, knowing that they would have time to make a mad dash for their bedrooms if they heard their parents fumbling at the locks. 

“Listen to me Sasuke,” Itachi whispered as he came close to the sofa again, peeling his t-shirt over his head. “If we hear mother and father at the door, we have to make a run for it alright. Lay your clothes where you can scoop them up easily,” he instructed an intensely tuned in Sasuke. “You head for the downstairs bathroom, and I’ll head for my room. Then they won’t suspect anything funny. Got it?” he whispered warningly, and Sasuke heard the clink of metal and swish of leather that signaled to his ears that Itachi was taking his belt off. 

The younger Uchiha nodded violently, letting Itachi know that he understood as he rose to his feet and began the quick removal of his own clothes. He was half embarrassed by the fact that his cock was sticking straight out. He had been experiencing all the things that were normal for young boys his age to experience, from erections at inopportune times to wet dreams, soaking his sheets almost nightly. The only thing strange about these arousing times were that they always involved Itachi in some form or fashion, whether he was dreaming of his dark haired brother or thinking of him… or just too close to him while washing the after-dinner dishes. His older brother had an undeniable effect on him.

Itachi was already naked and standing in front of him. Sasuke looked down and gasped softly at the size of Itachi’s erect dick. It was quite a lot larger than his own. Itachi reached out to lazily stroke his brother’s burning cheek, trailing his fingertips down Sasuke’s neck and along both his collarbones, seductively murmuring, “I can make you feel very good, if you’ll let me, Sasuke.” 

His brain had lost the words somewhere in his throat, he could barely get out an inaudible squeak at his brother’s obscene invitation. He could only nod as he let the black pants of his Halloween costume slide to the floor in a whisper, revealing his own virgin length that was already wet and sticky with desire for the older boy.

How did he become so shameless he wondered. How could he have ever let things go this far with Itachi… and why did it feel so damn good? His mind seemed to scatter away like autumn leaves in the wind as Itachi leaned in to take his mouth in another passionately tender kiss, running his fingertips teasingly along Sasuke’s blushing length. 

“You’re already so turned on, otouto…” Itachi teased huskily. 

“I know… I can’t help it,” Sasuke whimpered softly into his brother’s open mouth, tasting his kisses and feeling so lightheaded that he felt as if he would fall. 

Itachi began to stroke Sasuke’s length in earnest, smiling against his baby brother’s mouth at the pretty moans that fell so easily from his parted lips. “Ahhh… Itachi…” he bucked his hips gently into his brother’s hand. 

“That feels good doesn’t it?” Itachi murmured. “Now let me make it feel better.” And before Sasuke could say a word or stop him, Itachi was reaching for the can of whipped cream. He dropped to his knees in front of his astonished baby brother, and pulled Sasuke’s erect cock out straight by the head and applied a fat, feathery line of white cream down his length. 

“Mmm…” Itachi licked his lips. “That’s the most delicious looking dessert I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

“Quit it, Itachi. You’re embarrassing me,” Sasuke whined while pushing his hips closer toward his brother’s face instinctively. 

“Well if that embarrasses you, this could very well make you pass out,” he simpered as he wrapped his hand around Sasuke’s member and smoothed the whipped cream slowly, sexily up and down, spreading a nice thin layer of white creaminess all over the boy’s cock. 

“Ohhh, niisannnn…” he cried, softly bucking his hips.

“It feels good doesn’t it?” Itachi teased. Sasuke nodded truthfully. It felt amazing for Itachi to be doing all these wrong and forbidden things to him-- and it made him so hard! His balls were tensing and throbbing along with his cock with each swipe of his aniki’s hand. 

He felt certain that he would pass out when Itachi leaned in to have a lick of his newly prepared dessert. His brother’s hot velvety tongue swept across the head of his dick, tasting a mixture of the creamy sweetness and the salty slickness that was Sasuke mingled with whipped cream. 

He felt his knees buckle slightly when he felt Itachi’s cream coated hand slide around his backside and work its way between the cheeks of his ass, searching for that tiny delicate little pucker that he knew was there. 

“Spread just a bit for me, otouto,” he murmured with his lips against the tasty little cock that bobbed in front of his mouth begging to be sucked. 

Sasuke obeyed and then Itachi’s cream-slicked finger was sliding along the shallow cleft, coating his ass in white cream, while he slid his mouth down over Sasuke’s weeping cock, taking it deep into his mouth easily, letting the head of it hit the back of his throat. He began to work his tongue along the vein that ran from the base to the head as he nuzzled his nose deeply into Sasuke’s newly growing soft black pubic hair. His brother’s distinct scent mingled sweetly with the whipped cream and filled his nose thrilling him. 

He kept Sasuke buried in his mouth for some time, just holding the hot thrumming length there, letting his fingers tickle that tiny little pucker, teasing at it while his other hand massaged the smooth round balls and his tongue caressed his cock. Sasuke’s body had begun to quiver violently at all the stimulation that Itachi was lavishing on him and he fisted his small hands in the long jet black hair. 

“Ohh… nii-chan…” Sasuke moaned as he pumped his hips back and forth eagerly, loving the feeling of his brother’s mouth surrounding his cock, suckling gently, tenderly… so lusciously. “It feels so fucking good,” he whispered. 

Itachi pulled back for a moment, long enough to whisper, “Squeeze your nipples, otouto… do it really hard… and I want you to come in my mouth, okay?”

Sasuke nodded obediently wanting to please his aniki in the worst possible way. 

Itachi’s mouth was back on Sasuke’s aching erection, engulfing it, sucking down hard on it as Sasuke submissively began to pinch and twist at his nipples as his brother had commanded him to do. “Nnnh… gahhh… Itachi… it feels like heaven… everything going at once…” 

Itachi hummed deeply sending tickling vibrations along Sasuke’s cock, and the boy was spilling his seed thickly into his brother’s mouth. He greedily gulped down every last drop the boy had to give him, marveling at the way Sasuke tasted. He was salty… but there was some oddly pleasant taste in the boy’s come. It had to be innocence, and Itachi hungered all the more for it after his first taste. 

He pulled off Sasuke’s cock, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before he rose to his feet and pushed the smaller boy gently onto the couch. 

“Are you going to fuck me, aniki?” Sasuke whimpered, with a slight glimmer of fear in his eyes. 

“No otouto… not yet. You’re really too young…” Itachi muttered huskily with uncertainty creeping in his voice. “Believe me, though. It’s not because I don’t want to.” 

“Please aniki… I really want to… even though I am a little scared.”

“Just hush and spread your legs for me.”

Sasuke spread his legs wide and Itachi took the can of whipped cream and sprayed it along Sasuke’s thighs covering them in white ribbons of fluffy sweetness. 

“Now close your legs tightly.”

“…” Sasuke had no idea what his brother was doing, but he obeyed wanting more than anything to please Itachi. 

His brother took his ankles together and rested them both on his left shoulder. “Now keep them squeezed together tight, okay?” Itachi’s breathing was heavy and frayed. It was obvious to Sasuke that he was *very* turned on. 

“Okay…” Itachi slid his burning erection between Sasuke’s thighs and gave a few experimental thrusts, “oh yeah…” he groaned as the feeling of being surrounded by slick warm flesh encompassed him. “Now, otouto… I want you to touch yourself while I move… and I want to you make all the noise you want to… if it feels good, let me know it…okay? Because that makes niisan very horny.”

Sasuke slid his hand between the tight fit of his thighs to gather some more of that white sweet slick and wrapped his trembling hand around his cock that was already hard again. The arousal of the vision above him of Itachi looking down at him in such a way that his eyes were clouded over with pure lust was enough to make him feel quite intoxicated.

Itachi began to move back and forth, slowly at first, loving the feeling of those smooth slender thighs wrapped around his cock. But with each passing moment, he became more and more aroused and his thrusts became rougher and deeper. 

“Itachi… the head of your cock… it’s rubbing my balls and my cock…” Sasuke whimpered, reveling in the exquisite feeling of his brother’s hot dripping dick running against his balls and teasing at the base of his cock with each thrust. 

“Hnnn… fuck… you feel so good Sasuke…” Itachi’s words were broken and hungry. He was getting close. The feeling was incredible. One day he would be completely buried in Sasuke’s ass, but for now he could pretend. He could imagine and envision the sensations of sex with his otouto.

“So do you nii-sannnn… it’s like fucking,” the obscene words seemed to come easy to him once he began to speak them. Each syllable that fell from his lips seemed to give way to another and another, before long he was crying out to Itachi fisting his cock fast and hard in time with his brother’s strokes.

“I’m coming again!” the cry ripped through those tender lips affirming the white hot liquid that shot from his young cock, splattering his chest, his chin and a small amount hitting him in the mouth.

Itachi was right behind him, covering him with his own heavy load; his own climax bursting forth with hot wetness, joining and mingling with Sasuke’s across his cock, hand, and chest. 

Itachi’s movements stilled momentarily, and he let go of Sasuke’s legs. “I hope I didn’t bruise you,” Itachi murmured as he realized the death grip he had maintained on the boy’s legs throughout their lovemaking. 

“I don’t care, nii-san… it felt so good,” Sasuke’s voice was timid and shimmering with passion. 

“Mmm… otouto. It did feel wonderful,” Itachi purred as he spread Sasuke’s legs once more and leaned down to lick the delectable mix of both their come and whipped cream that covered Sasuke’s stomach. He ran his tongue lazily through the cooling puddles on his way up to kiss Sasuke in a gentle but needy open mouthed kiss. 

With the taste of the two of them still on his tongue, Sasuke ate at his mouth, lapping up the unique flavor of their essences combined with the sweetness of the cream. “I love you so much, Itachi.” Sasuke whispered softly.

“I love you too, Sasuke… more than anything.”

He collapsed onto his baby brother pulling him over to the side so that they could lay together in a sideways embrace. 

~ ~ ~

They must have fallen asleep because the clock striking midnight awoke Itachi with a start. “Fuck!” he whispered realizing where he was and what he had just done. Thank *god* their parents hadn’t returned to find them laying together covered in come and whipped cream on the living room sofa, asleep and entangled in one another’s arms. 

Itachi would have gotten the ass kicking of his life, no doubt. 

“Otouto, wake up,” he nudged Sasuke gently trying rouse him. 

“Hmm?” Sasuke rose up looking all sleepy eyed and adorable. 

“Let’s get upstairs before Okasan and Otosan come home and find us like this.”

“Mmmm… okay.”

They gathered their clothes quickly and hurried up to their separate bedrooms. Itachi went to take a shower while Sasuke crawled into bed still covered in sticky sweetness, not caring, just wanting to lay his spent body down. 

When Itachi finished his shower, he looked in on his baby brother, and feeling quite bad about leaving him like that, prepared a bowl of soothing warm water and took a washcloth to clean him up as best he could. Sasuke slept through the whole thing. He must have really been worn out, Itachi thought to himself with a tender smile. 

~ ~ ~

“Itachi! Sasuke!” Mikoto yelled from the living room up the stairs to her two sons who appeared immediately at the top of the stairs with their hearts pounding. It was Saturday morning and they had only just woken up. 

“Yes, Okasan, what is it?” they asked in unison as they made their way down the stairs. 

“It’s THIS!” she shrieked pointing at the couch and the floor. 

The can of whipped cream sat on the coffee table looking very innocent. What didn’t look innocent were all of the white stains covering the sofa and the floor around it. 

Sasuke’s eyes were wide with fear. He was speechless looked at Itachi, not knowing what to say. 

Itachi came to the rescue, grinning at his mother sheepishly. “We sort of had a little food fight last night… with the whipped cream… gomen, ‘ka-chan.”

“We’ll clean it up!” Sasuke chimed in trying to be accommodating. 

“Okay, but if I catch this sort of thing again, you’ll both be grounded,” she announced sternly, cocking a doubtful eyebrow at both boys. “Itachi… you’re seventeen… you should really know better.”

“Gomen, Okasan. I guess I got carried away.”

“I guess you did. Now get this cleaned up before your father wakes up and finds it and you get into real trouble.”

The boys nodded and Mikoto left them to their work.

~ ~ ~

“Itachi…” Sasuke whispered. “We didn’t fuck last night did we?”

“No otouto”

“But it was sort of ‘like’ fucking, right?”

“Sort of. Only fucking is much better,” he winked at Sasuke. 

“Maybe we can do the real thing… soon, then?” Sasuke asked his brother hopefully.

“Maybe we can.” 

*FIN*


End file.
